Rebirth
by ArslyAngel
Summary: It was thought up while playing the game and watching the movie. Welcome to the world of Aki.. a supernatural government experiment that is created for the well being of mandknid... or so they thought...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

It happened so fast... the bullet flew straight through me... pain shot through as the piercing projectile did. Shot, killed... dead... why am I still thinking... why am I breathing... WHY?! My eyes burst open... I feel as though I'm looking through someone else's eyes... my body is laying flat on a cold table... so very cold... I turn my head to my left... a steel table with cutting instruments laid upon it... the is a morgue... I'm in a biopsy... Then why am I alive... something isn't right... through ragged breaths I call out for anyone. _"Hello... someone... what's going on?"_ No one, I attempt to sit up... I'm tied down... why; they don't tie down the dead... I hear a door open, _"Your up, good."_ I can't see who it is... but it's famine voice... pretty... _"I feel... nothing..."_ Footsteps coming near me, a gentle hand touches my leg... _"Your not supposed to." "Why?"_ She finally comes into my vision, russet hair in a ponytail, calm green eyes... a sweet smile, _"Do you know who you are?"_ I close my eyes trying to remember... I only remember pain... I open my eyes slowly and look up at her once more... _"Dead."_ She tilts her head, her smile still upon her face, _"No; not anymore... you're alive." "No, no I'm not... I'm not... I can't feel anything."_ She just stares down at me with sad eyes... the door opens again... _"Is she up already?"_ Masculine this time, the woman shakes her head yes. _"She just woken, everything seems fine." "Of course everything seems fine."_ He's coming closer; a painful shiver goes up my spine... I can feel a soft growl escape my lips; I can feel rage fuel through out me... but why... He stops, I still can't see him though, _"That was an odd response to me coming in." "She doesn't remember anything." "Better if she didn't."_ He walks into my view... nice cut hair, smells like tag, brown eyes... 33, maybe... he's hiding something... I can smell it. _"Hello Aki, how are you?" "Is that my name?"_ He blinks, _"You really don't remember do you?" "...You've done something wrong, haven't you?"_ Him and the lady look at each other in a quick glance before looking back down at me. _"We're going to transport you to your room now, o.k." "Dead people get rooms?"_ He chuckles, _"Not usually, but you're an exception."_ I just close my eyes... I'm tired now... and soon I fall back into the darkness.

Wetness... water... My eyes open up once more... something wet is hitting me in the face... I look up to see the lady patting my head with a wet cloth. _"Hello again." "Hi." "You're propally wondering where you are."_ I shake my head... I'm still tied down, but to a different bed, in a different room. _"This is your room, when I leave, the straps holding you down will release you." "Why?" "Why what?" "The reason for the straps?"_ She smiles and stands up from my side, _"I'll tell you later, I have to go now."_ Hasty retreat... I watch her leave... and as she said the straps came off. I'm not sure I can move, but I try anyway... and slowly I manage to get out of bed. I feel stiff, like I've been asleep forever... I look around the room... it's simple, a bed, a dresser... a small bathroom... a window with bars over it...confinement. _"Where am I?" "This is your new home, Aki."_ I look up to see an intercom placed high up in one of the corners. _"I don't like it, what happened to my real home?" "This is your real home, Aki, we're going to put you through some test, O.K?" "I don't have a choice..."_ I hear her sigh deeply, _"Why don't you explore; I'm going to go get Dr. Chanter."_ Must be the male doctor, I don't bother asking... I already know... I can feel her presence disappear from the next room... that wall is a two sided mirror... they can't fool me there... yet I'm still the lab mouse being watched by the hawks... waiting to tear into me...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Sin, lies, hurt, pain, tears... I sense them all... their test just make me angry... my first one was the most painful... The poor girl... hurt by her own father... death can be kind to her... but torture for him... they brought them in separately.. the girl first... to make me feel the pain and sorrow she held behind a smile... it angered me... Then they brought in the father... I could feel his arrogance, pride... and fear... he deserved to die... if it wasn't for the wall between us... Ms. Tara, the young lady... she hides secrets as well... secrets that could ruin a life but not destroy it... So does Dr. Chanter... but his secrets are more in the dark... _"Aki, we're going outside for awhile... now you'll meet someone out there... but you must not attack them, understand?" "I understand, it's another test."_ She nods her head... What a strange person... they expected me to try to attack such a person... The doctor called him father... but they are not of blood... he seems to be dressed in religious attire... a priest, why do they bring in a holy man, I tilt my head. His nervous, in his old hands is a small crucifix, muttering prayers and verses under his breath as he gives me small glances. I'm actually in the same room with him, sitting across, with nothing holding me down... then I realize something. It's not exactly about him, but something that has been troubling him... _"Yes..."_ His tired eyes look at me, _"Yes, what?" "What you are worried about..." "What is that child?" "Your daughter... she is what you belive she is..."_ His back straightens up as he fully looks at me, _"Who told you of my daughter?" "You did... I can feel her through you... parents have a strong connection with their children... mostly mothers... but there is no mother... only you, so the connection intensifies."_ His calm now, slightly releasing his grip on the trinket... _"How?" "I know everything about you through your emotions, except why you are here?"_ He keeps his eyes on me for the moment; _"I was told my questions could be answered here." "Is that all... I can't answer things such as religion... everyone has their own view about it and all answers will be wrong in another's eyes." "What will you say about it?" "What you believe is what you put your faith into, and if that faith is strong then that belief must be true." "I see..." "But for the rest, she's fine for now... but if not stopped soon it will turn into something worse..." "So she is... having many partners?" "Yes, but if not stopped... he will find her..." "Who?" "Only she knows that... what she think is love... is a game for him..." "What will he do?" "What a killer does... play with the prey... until it gets tired of it...then..."_ He raises a hand to cut of the last words... _"What can I do... she won't listen?" "Take her away from here for a while... but tis another life shall die for another." "Someone else will die?!" "There has to be death for there to be life... perhaps then she might be different... or not... it's to far to read..."_ He nods and stands up.. still staring down at me... _"Child do you know what you look like?" "No, there are no mirrors..." "You look sick... are you?" "No... just dead..."_ I smile as he takes a step back from the what I had said... _"You shouldn't look so surprised Father... there are deeper mysteries than what I am..."_ The doors slide open... and the guards escort him out... what a strange test... I can feel the fear from the doctors coming from the next room... yes... I'm stronger then what they thought I was... and I'll only get stronger...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

They just look at me... it's been two years since I've awoken in this place... so many tests... They think I'm a creature of death now... they might be right... I want to feed...on the fears of others... their dreams... their nightmares... their pain... Ms. Tara... she's scared of me now... so is the Doctor... I know all about their secrets, their lies... How he cheats on his wife with her... how she killed a baby so no one would find out... they need to die...and they will... My attention snaps toward the doors as they open... I have to escape... and the only thing stopping me is two human guards here to take me away to be put to rest... I grin... wonderful... I can feel their fear... it feeds me... I will kill everyone in this facility... they will all die at my hands... I lash out at the two men... they can't defeat me... and I easily kill them... I exit out the doors on my own, the first time without people holding me back... I can smell them; they're near... I lick my canines... I can taste the fear in the air... it's wonderful... On all fours I start running like a wild animal toward them... basically I am a wild animal... More guards are showing but I easily rip through them... now they have guns... I dodge some of the bullets but some manage to hit me in the shoulder... I bleed black blood... I feel no pain... I kill them as well... now the doors to the lab are in my sight... I stop though... I hear them inside; they have a plan... to shoot me with a formula that will make me helpless... so they won't have to restart their experiment... I stand back from the door and look above it.. there's a vent... I smile, this will be just like a horror movie where the heroes think they have the bad guy figured out... but there are some hidden surprises in the dark... Silently I creep through the air ducts... through the vents I can see them both huddled behind a desk... Dr. Chanter has the gun, I should kill him first but I want him to suffer... she needs to suffer too... I can feel drool drip from my mouth as the scent of fear fills my nostrils ten fold... I growl and they react, looking around trying to find me... they don't know where I am... It should be obvious... the killer always hides in the dark... watching the victims... or prey... Dr. Chanter tell Ms. Tara to stay behind the desk... don't leave anyone alone Doctor... the pretty ones always go first... I quietly slip off the vent... they don't seem to notice, they're looking around instead of up... Dr. Chanter tells her his going to investigate outside... she tells him to be careful as the doors slide close behind him... The fear off her is radiating... I need to eat... As though catlike, I jump to the floor without a sound and creep toward her... I can hear her heart beating faster, her breathing increase... I lick my lips as I come closer to her... I see her eyes are closed... by the time she opens them... they reflect my image as my mouth open and the canines grow longer... She has no time to scream as I lunge for her throat... she gurgles as the blood flows from the broken vein... she's not going to die yet... no, not yet... My claws dig through her abdomen, tearing up her chest cavity till all the delicate organs where showing... Her eyes are filled with fear... good... I love to eat fear... I pull the small intestines... I'm not interested in them but I do show her as do I show her the large intestine... making sure she still lived... I open up her stomach, it's a good thing she can't scream... she just ate... and the acids in it don't mix to well with other organs... I lean down and start lapping up the warm blood... My eyes rest on her heart... beating still... I look her in the eyes and smile... People around here always said she had a good heart... I wonder how it will taste then...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

I hear the doors slide open as the Doctor comes in, _"Tara, I didn't find anything... Tara?"_ He doesn't see me because of the desk.. but I know he can hear the sound of my teeth tearing at her flesh... I hear something hit the floor and a beam points at me... a flashlight... the powers out and I didn't even noticed... the whole place must be shut down... I don't even bother looking over at him as he bends down to pick up what he had dropped... He just stands there in shock as I tear off the meat off a rib... there's blood all over me... And I love it... I hear him cock the gun... and he shoots... but he has bad aim and I knock him off his feet before he has the chance to reload... He scoots away from me into a corner... he's going to die... and I'm still hungry... A pain shoots through my body... I can't feel pain... but I am! I feel my shoulder and pull off a dart... As I look at it at my hands I finally notice the person at the door... he isn't from around here... he isn't scared! My body is paralyzed and I fall... I'm starting to fall asleep... but the newcomer steps over me and I growl at him... he keeps walking over to Dr. Chanter, who's thanking him for the rescue... I giggle has the new man shoots him in the head... I love it when the good guys shoot each other... but soon my world goes into slumber.

I wake up with a start... I'm in a container filled with some kind of liquid... the have me breathing through some kind of pipe as I just float here... There are new doctors... a new place... new fears... _"Aki, can you understand me?"_ I look over at the one who spoke... it was the man from before... I growl. He smirks, _"I take that as a yes... good, your mental capacity is in check with understanding... but for reasoning... it is lacking."_ I think he's talking more to the doctors than to me...I pound the glass... I want out! _"There's no chance of you getting out of there... not without our permission."_ I roll my eyes... we'll see who will be in charge of this place when I'm out. _"You got a taste of freedom, Aki, and now you want it back... you don't deserve to be free you fucking freak of nature... you don't even deserve to be alive if that's what you even are."_ I close my eyes, _"If you knew what I was... you wouldn't be saying that Commander Ezra..." "How do you know my name... how are you talking?" "I can transmit my thoughts to you and everyone else... they all can hear me..." "What kind of fucking creature are you?" "I can ask you the same... but I already know all about you Commander... your mind is like a computer... and I simply hack into it... very easy..." "Bite me bitch, as soon as I get word I'm going to have you killed execution style!" "It won't work... I'll just kill you..."_ I tilt my head as a new person comes in and whispers in his ear... _"Bad news Commander?" "Shit... someone take this bitch down to the lab... they want to know what makes her tick." "I know what makes your wife tick... I bet your brother does too." "Shut up."_ Back on a cold table with doctors staring down at me... I yawn... they're minds are boring... and I'm getting hungry... They want to know how I work; I was brought back... They're too afraid to get near; they heard what I have done... and what I can do... I can feel their fear, it fuels me... I see the Commander come in... an exact image of what a commander looks like and acts like... perhaps that's why his wife cheats on him... He wants to kill me, to destroy me... he thinks I'm a threat... and he doesn't know how right he is...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

I stare at the new doctors... why are they so surprised... Yes, I was dead... yes, I can read their pathetic minds... yes, I can feel their fear... Once again I'm stuck inside a two way mirror room, I just yawn... they bore me with their silly games... I can feel them typing at their computers, wondering what to do with me now... They don't want to destroy me... they think I'm a precious experiment to help with all mankind... help... I'll help those who need to suffer and die... Death is nice... life is nothing but hopeless lies and downfall of silly dreams... parents lie to their children... the children lie to their parents... Life is based on lies and broken desires... Emotions are nothing but yet they exist to twist the hearts of those who think they are in love... Only to have their hearts broken by a simple end... Emotions are weak... I'm glad I don't have any... they would just drag me down into the pits of hell... There is no love, no hope, no faith... nothing but lies... Human are weak... and they deserve to die in the most painful of ways... by the hands of those that doesn't feel... Why should those who wrench others souls into misfortune for their own good live... those whose hearts are into making things better for themselves should die in futile... They will die at my hands, I'll make sure of that. Oh, how their emotions seem to dance across the boundless air, I know what they're feeling, what they're thinking, and everything else they try to hide in the pits of their souls. Deception has a way of rearing its ugly head to rip apart the very compounds in which society is built upon. As they are figuring out ways to control me, I am figuring ways to escape and take what they don't deserve... their lives... The commander is talking once again to the lead scientist... they want to take me out on a test run... good I'm bored. They've placed me in a simulated outdoors... they want to now how I respond outside... Even though I know it's all fake, a sense of freedom comes over me. I walk over to lake... no fish, no cattails, nothing... obviously a terrible recreation of a lake... it's more like a giant water filled hole. But still I peer into the clear water... I can see the steel floors at the bottom... but my reflection is what is appealing to me... I've never seen myself till now, though a very poor image... I can see my face. My skin is white, too white for that of the living... my eyes... they are the deaden blue... I have very light long brunette hair that reaches to my waist... but I look as though I might break. I'm wearing a simple white dress that comes to my knees. My nails look like claws of a cat and I seem to have two sharp canine teeth... I look like ghost of that of a murder victim... wild as demons themselves. I wonder what I looked like before I came into this place... who I was then... what I was like. I sigh, it's all in the past now, and it's not as though I could remember them myself... Now all what matters to me is feeling the raw meat and blood against my throat as I gladly tear into the flesh of those who deserve to parish. I look around one more time... what exactly are they hoping to accomplish in this setting... I hear a voice, there must be an intercom in here, _"Hello Aki, this test is to see how well you connect with someone like you."_ Someone like me... is that even possible... I turn my head to see a door being lifted open, it's dark and I can't see anything. But a soft growl comes out of it, but I can't see it... I feel myself suddenly fall back, I've been attacked!


End file.
